Political parties of Narentia
In Narentia, the political parties were founded after the new constitution. Note: The government wants to encourage the founding of new political parties. They want a pluralist parliamentary democracy, not a totalitarian dictatorship. Defunct parties The political scene Unlike most nations, where the scene is divided into left-wing and right-wing on authoritarianism to libertarianism , conservatives and liberals, in Narentia, the political scene is divided into Nationalsits and Autonomists FP The Federalist Party is led by Mirko Srnkić. In early February 2014 it had 67% in Srnska,27% in Novigrad, 11% in Lasvaria and 5% in the Narentian Republic. The Party was founded by Mirko Srnkič, president of republika Srnska Krajina. Later, he was joined by a few secular Lasvarian politicians. His party is also preferred by Suvak people in Novigrad. The party is part of the coalition since October 2013. Leaders: #Mirko Srnkić (10.10.2013-ongoing) The preferences of the party were at 5.4% on the 17.2, with their sympathisants based in the city of Novomostje. The party gained 2 seats in the March 2014 Narentian election. KP The Conservative Party is a new Catholic-led party. Its leader Mirko Željić is currently the most popular Narentian politician, and also the mayor of Novigrad. His party had 52% in the Narentian Republic, 50% in Novigrad,44% in Lasvaria,and 38% in Pravoplavci in February 2014. The party was founded by a few conservative Lasvarian politicians, who were joined by Catholic Suvaks all over the Federation.The victory of Mirko Željić in Novigrad municipal elections led to his position as a leader of the party. The party is part of the coalition since October 2013. Leaders. #Veleslav Posavinović (10.10.2013-4.2.2014) #Mirko Željić (4.2.2014-29.6.2014) #Kubo Straňek (29.6.2014-ongoing) The preferences of the party were at 41.8% on the 17.2. 2014. Their supporters formed a majority in Novigrad and Novomostje. In the March 2014 Narentian election they gained 4 seats in the parliament. NDZ The Narentian Democratic Union, led by Vitomir Petrovič is a center party, mostly preferred in Novigrad (8%) The party isnt liked very much due to the leaders lust to power. The party was the leading one in early 2012. It was briefly in coalition in autumn 2013 with the Lasvar Party. Leaders: #Vitomir Petrovič (26.11.2012-ongoing) The party had 0% support in the 17.2 opinion poll. Vitomir Petrovič accused the polling agency for being inaccurate. In the March 2014 Narentian elections, the party gained only 2.2% NDI The Narentian Democratic Initiave is a party led by Marek Tomanic. Preferred in Slobodarevo. In February 2014 it had 43% preference in Novigrad,11% in the Lasvar Republic, 12% in the Narentian Republic, and 38% in Pravoplavci County. The party gained much support during and after the Narentian Civil War, after which it formed a coalition with the Lasvar Party. Currently, its preferences are lowering due to not willing to recognize the Suvak people and give them cultural and political rights. His party wants a unitary state. The party was briefly in opposition in autumn 2013, but in October tomanić became Prime minister again. Leader: #Marek Tomanić (22.4.2013-11.2.2014) #Zoran Tvrtković (11.2.2014-ongoing) On the 17.2., the party had 14.5 % support, mainly in the cities of Lavare and Slobodarevo, where they gained over a third. In the 2014 elections, they gained 2 seats in the parliament LP The Lasvar Party defended the interests of the Lasvar Republic. It is very likely it will merge with NDI due to lost of support (only 33%) in Lasvaria. It joined the NDI in government since the Narentian Civil War, when it was the second most popular party.Near the end of September, they had disputes with the NDI, so they formed a new government with NDZ, but when the party fragmented in October, they lost support. Since then theyre in opposition. The party was merged with NDI in February 2014. Leaders: #Marek Tvrtković (17.5.2013-1.2.2014) #Zoran Tvrtković (2.2.2014-11.2.2014) SD Social Democracy is left-wing party with little support. Leaders: # Kristina Kraljić (4.2.2014-ongoing) The party actually gained 1.8% in the opinion polls. Kristina declared that it is possible that the Agency didnt ask the right people.However, the party did not get into the parliament NPP The Narentian Orthodox Movement was preferred in the Pravoplavci County, in the west of the coutry. They were a far-right party. They would gain 33% in Srnska and 25% in Pravoplavci County.The party merged with PANTERI on the 13th February 2014 Leaders: #Vojislav Markovič (8.9. 2013-30.1.2014) #Draža Pajkič (1.2.2014-13.2.2014) SOS The Suvak Liberation Party is campaigning for Slovak as the official language. It was created in mid-February 2014, mostly finds members among Suvak atheists.The party They have declared passing of Slovak as the sole official language as their main goal. Even though being a new party, they gained as much as 9.1% on the 17.2 opinion poll.Most of their supporters were around Pravno and Slobodarevo. Its also popular in Plavik Leaders: # Rubart Suboda (11.2.2014-ongoing) The party gained 1 seat in the elections. PANTERI The Panthers are Narentian nationalist party, the response to the SOS.Their high preferences (10.9%) may be a result of the NPPś merger with the PANTERI. For many, the success of the the ultranationalist party PANTERI was shock, since this party gained just under a half in Bojnjice.The party presented themselves by singing Serbian patriotic and nationalist songsThey have openly declared that they shall protest if the ultraextremist SOS comes to power. Leaders: # Rodoljub Vulović (11.2.22014-ongoing) The party gained one seat in the 2014 Sabor elections. Plavnik-Narentian Union The Plavnik-Narentian Union are Narentian-Plavnikan nationalist party, its controls the Plavnik Republic but ther dont have a seat in the Sabor Leaders: # Shady Morsi (21.6.2014-ongoing) KTS The Christian Traditionalist Party was founded in June due to internal disputes within the Conservative party. Their bastion is Novigrad. Leaders: #Rudo Koljić (28.6. 2014-ongoing)